1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle locking system and more particularly pertains to preventing unauthorized usage or theft of a bicycle through the locking of the steering components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle locks of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle locks of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing unauthorized usage or theft of bicycles through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,349 to Partridge, issued Apr. 9, 1985, discloses a bicycle with key-operated locking mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,537 to Plaiss, issued Nov. 11, 1980, discloses a wheeled vehicle lock. U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,908 to Olson, issued Jun. 18, 1940, discloses a bicycle lock. U.S. Pat. No. 1,998,512 to Manton, issued Apr. 23, 1935 discloses a bicycle lock. Lastly, International Patent Number WO 83/10761 to Saarnivaara, issued May 26, 1983 discloses a locking means for bicycle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe bicycle locking system which embodies a conventional key and tumbler arrangement coupled to a cam and locking pin. Locking devices for bicycles such as chains, steel cables and locks are commonly used for security These are easily cut with bolt cutters and hack saws, and are clumsy and unwieldy to employ. The structure of the present invention obviates these weaknesses by providing a fixed and permanent locking device that cannot be lost or cut off.
In this respect, the bicycle locking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing unauthorized usage or theft of a bicycle through the locking of the steering components.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bicycle locking system which can be used for preventing unauthorized usage or theft of a bicycle through the locking of the steering components. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.